dj_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ
DJ is a tank engine. He came to Sodor in March 1914 as a station pilot at Southern Tidmouth until 1943, at which time he was transferred to Northern Tidmouth following an incident with his brakes. Later that year, after rescuing Blaise after her crash, he was given charge of the Maron-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, whom he named Ramona and Bloom . Bio in the television series DJ the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Jalen and Carlos . He liked to play tricks on them, including Carlos, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Carlos tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Carlos again, realising he did not have to to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Jalen became ill and no one could pull the passenger train. However, DJ was so excited that he accidentally left his coaches and his important passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon DJ wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Noah offered him a chance to pull trucks and DJ excitedly took the job, not realising how his brakes are old. He couldn't put his brakes on at Carlos's Hill he raced down the hill, where Carlos in a siding getting coal until he saw DJ race pass him so he came for the rescue and save him. DJ soon went to Morris Park Facility for new repairs himself, Carlos got the Express Line to himself. While DJ at work, The Fat Controller send a new engine named" Kelvon The Pannier Tank Engine" to take his job, but Kelvon got into a accident with the Troublesome Truck . When DJ came back he have a rest at Tidmouth Sheds , that when Blaise raced in with a long train he raced off to help her, when he rescued Blaise after her accident with the trucks, using The Works Crane . As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, DJ soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Ramona and Bloom, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Ffaquhar or when he wanted to fish , not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift , having to be rescued by Justice , whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Jasmine the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Justice and Jasmine, despite their differences. He met a new rude engine named" Jackie " she took a dislike to DJ, she bragged about her railway instead of doing work. Although DJ's branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Carlos, Jalen, Jackie, and Blaise' sulking, refusing to do DJ's former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, DJ was brought back to help alongside Noah and their new friend, Hayden , who quickly became DJ's' best friend. DJ also became friends with J'Von after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But DJ still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Jackie after Jackie slid into a ditch . He soon needed Jackie's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine . They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. DJ and J'Von later helped Mrs. Londan at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, DJ shared a shed on his branch line with Hayden and J'Von. However, he became conceited about his brilliant green paint and soon paid the price when Hayden accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him . DJ was angry at Hayden, but the two friends soon made up after Hayden had an accident with some coal trucks . DJ soon met Madison , a friend of Noah's, who proved his usefulness when he helped DJ at the newly constructed harbor. Unfortunately, DJ became ill a few months later and had to be sent to Morris Park Facility, while Kelvon looked after his branch line . When DJ came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused DJ to run away, and Jay had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaduct needed to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off DJ' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Jasmine. DJ continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. DJ later became conceited again when he took his driver 's compliment to heart and believed he no longer needed him to work his branch line. This was untrue, but DJ was too puffed up with himself to not believe it and, one morning, found himself rolling along the line, when a cleaner had accidentally started him up. He soon broke into a stationmaster 's house and ruined the family's breakfast. He had to be rescued by Timothy & Khari . As a result, the Fat Controller angrily sent him to the works again. He arrived back a few weeks later just in time to take over for a battered Hayden, who just had a predicament with some trucks . The following Christmas, DJ was eager to sing carols with the other engines, but had to pick up a Christmas tree for the Fat Controller . Unfortunately, on his way back, he was caught in a snow drift and was lost. Timothy & Khari soon rescued him in time to sing carols with all his friends. From the seventh season onwards, DJ was given more duties on the Main Line. Persona DJ is rather cheeky, but is good at heart and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If DJ has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Hayden is generally portrayed as DJ's best friend, especially in the television series. Livery DJ is painted in the North Western Railway's standard green livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Stories, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the first three seasons of the television series, DJ also had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, when characters received new models in 2015, the lining had been excluded for unknown reasons. Apperences Season 1- All of The Episode Season 2- All of the Episode except The Coach Season 3- All of the Episode Season 4- All of the Episode except The Khari Conspicary Season 5- All of the Episode Season 6- All of the Episode Season 7- All of the Episode Season 8- All of the Episode except Carlos Big Plan Season 9- All of the Episode Season 10- All of the Episode Category:Male Category:Tank Engine Category:Steam Team Category:Heroes Category:Main Cast Category:Wright Railway Category:0-6-0